<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hermit Get Together by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000443">The Hermit Get Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the hermits - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Coma, Concussions, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worry, fright - Freeform, hit and run, slight coma, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the hermits come together for some fun times but absolutely NOTHING goes to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the hermits I swear. XD<br/>Violence is all I know how to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night when all the hermits got together they gathered around a fire at a peaceful campsite. Sharing laughs and stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Oh my god, guys. Remember when Grian started a war?" Scar piped in.</p>
<p>Grian let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, G-Team, and Team STAR."</p>
<p>"WORST INFILTRATION EVER." Doc said staring at X and Mumbo.</p>
<p>"Hey it wan't my fault." Mumbo said.</p>
<p>"<em>Bananas</em>." Grian fake coughed. </p>
<p>"Hey!" He retorted.</p>
<p>"Worst mole ever." Grian chuckled in reply.</p>
<p>"We didn't stand a chance against those dogs." Xisuma chimed in.</p>
<p>"What was even worse was that you weren't holding shift man!" Doc chuckled.</p>
<p>"You guys suck at infiltration. We saw you a mile away!" Iskall laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Oh, oh. Remember that time where Iskall thought Mumbo was a new mob at the beginning of the season?" Stress said laughing.</p>
<p>"No way!" Grian said, "Iskall, what was he wearing that had you so confused?"</p>
<p>"I had a cod head on." Mumbo chuckled. Grian fell off the bench laughing, "Iskall you derp." </p>
<p>"I know! I know!" Iskall chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>As night fell on our hermit group, some people were staying with others. Mumbo, Xisuma and Iskall were staying with Grian, Stress, False and Cleo stayed with each other, Doc, BDubs, and Keralis all stayed with each other and so on and so forth.</p>
<p>"We should all probably hit beds." Keralis said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is getting pretty late and we do have to get up pretty early tomorrow to catch flights." Iskall said.</p>
<p>"We'll meet everyone at the front gates tomorrow at 7 AM?" Xisuma asked, everyone nodded in agreement and they all headed off to their cars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Grian, Mumbo, Iskall, and Xisuma all piling into Grian's car.</p>
<p>"So, we're off." Mumbo said as Grian pulled the car out of the parking space and started driving away.</p>
<p>"This was honestly an enjoyable weekend of shenanigans." Grian said. </p>
<p>"Yeah, even though LITERALLY NOTHING went to plan!" Iskall replied.</p>
<p>"First, we somehow forget the food." Mumbo said.<br/>"Then we lost my car." Grian added.<br/>"Then Joe bumped into a pole." Iskall said, "And we had to pay debts on that."<br/>"Then we lost Scar and Cub in a forest." Xisuma said, "And finally ended up at the campsite." </p>
<p>While they were laughing and driving down the road Mumbo shouted, "GRIAN LOOK OUT!"<br/>Grian quickly looked over but was too late, a scream filled the car and everything was black.</p>
<p>Xisuma and Iskall being in the back they were the ones awake first.</p>
<p>"Ah..." X said shuffling a little and putting a hand to his head.<br/>"X? You okay?" Iskall asked while he did the same thing.<br/>"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's crawl out the windows and call for help." Xisuma said and they both carefully unhooked their seat belts and crawled out the windows.</p>
<p>"Whoa... Dizzy." Xisuma said leaning on the car. Iskall pulled out his phone and dialed for help.</p>
<p>"Hello, what is your emergency?"<br/>"Yeah, hi. My friends and I were just in a hit and run on the corners of... ***** and ****." <br/>"Is anyone hurt?"<br/>"We're all hurt in some way." Iskall said. "Uh.. Iskall, do you smell that?" Xisuma chimed in..<br/>"What?" Iskall asked. "Oh my god, tell them to rush an ambulance and others, there's oil leaking from the bottom. And I think G's stuck."<br/>"Sir? Is everything alright?" The operator asked.<br/>"No, there's oil coming out from under the car. You need to send people quickly."<br/>"Don't worry, help is on the way. How many people were in the car?"<br/>"Four."<br/>"Is the driver conscious?"<br/>"Far from it."<br/>"How about the person in the passenger seat?"<br/>Iskall walked over to Mumbo, he let out a small groan. "Some what."<br/>"Help will be there soon. Will you be okay on your own?"<br/>That's when Iskall heard sirens from the distance, "Yes, I hear them just around the corner. Thank you. Bye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>When the officers and ambulance came by, they had put Mumbo on a stretcher and started to free Grian from the car.<br/>"We're going to need you two to come with us." A paramedic said, "You guys are hurt as well as your friends so just do as we ask."<br/>"Of coarse." They said and followed them to the back of the ambulance where they got fully checked out. As they were riding over Mumbo started groaning and moving his head.<br/>"Sir don't move. You could have neck damage." The paramedic said quickly.<br/>Mumbo tried to ask about Grian but only came out as a breathy, "Gri.." <br/>Xisuma put a hand on Mumbos', "He's going to be fine." He reassured, but then looked at Iskall with concern. Iskall simply just shrugged at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Once the EMS people got Grian into a stretcher and proper medical things, they said, "Let's get him to surgery, and X-Ray. We need to do tests. Let's move people!"</p>
<p>They all then piled into the next ambulance and ran into the hospital when they got there.</p>
<p><br/>A multitude of Doctors and Nurses came running over. "Is this the driver?"<br/>"Yes ma'am."<br/>"Get him to the ER Stat! We need to start working on him as soon as possible." They then took the smaller hermit and into surgery.</p>
<p>"Heart rate?" The doctor asked.<br/>"45."<br/>"BP?"<br/>"45/70."<br/>"Alright, let's get a blood transfusion going, an IV and put him on oxygen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they were working on Grian and Mumbo, the hermits all came running into the waiting room.</p>
<p>"Guys are you okay?!" They shouted.<br/>"Iskall and I are fine. We just have small concussions and a few cuts here and there. You guys should be worrying about Mumbo and Grian." Xisuma explained.<br/>"What's going on? Did they come out and talk to you guys on how they're doing yet?" Ren asked.<br/>"No, not yet. The cops took our statements on the hit and run then sent us with EMS." Xisuma explained. "That other guy must have been drunk to be going like what? 90 in a 30?" He said looking at Iskall, he just shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>All the hermits stayed out with them while they waited. They looked at the time right before the Doctors came out, it was 2:30 AM.</p>
<p>"They must be really hurt. They've been in surgery for hours." Doc said.<br/>"Well, Grian was kinda stuck under a door." Xisuma said softly, everyone cringed at the thought of it.<br/>That's when the Doctors came out. All the hermits shot up.<br/>"Are they okay?" Iskall asked.<br/>"The taller one will be fine. He's currently asleep in hospital room 253, which is big enough for two people so we'll be putting your other friend in there, as soon as we can." the doctor said.<br/>"What do you mean by that?" X asked.<br/>"Well, you're friend is in critical condition. He's currently in ICU. He'll remain there until he's either awake, or is in stable enough condition to be moved. He will have to undergo another surgery soon. He got hit pretty bad and we can't do surgery on every spot at one time. It's just too much for the human body."<br/>"Okay, so what happened? Is there anything serious we should worry about?" Scar asked.<br/>"Well, your taller friend has sustained minor enough injuries to where the only biggest thing that he may have is slight memory loss, which will pass, and possibly a concussion. He'll be fine, but he should have someone look over him when he is cleared for release."<br/>The hermits let out a small sigh. "You all should go back to your homes and rest."<br/>X and Iskall looked at each other. "Wait.. So we can't see Grian?" X asked.<br/>"Not at the moment. It's heart wrenching to look at him in his state right now."<br/>"Okay. Guys, can one of you give Iskall and I a ride back to Grians'? He gave us his house key." X asked as the doctor left.<br/>"I don't know if you two should be alone.." Doc persisted.<br/>"We'll be fine. We'll call you guys if we're having problems. Okay?" Xisuma said as the hermits exchanged glances and agreed to let them be alone in Grians' for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have passed since the accident by now. Mumbo was awake and talking to people, Grian.. Still in ICU, but slowly getting better. All the hermits had to go back to their homes and countries, but they still kept in contact with Xisuma to see if anything changes. Grian has still been asleep through this entire delima, he has been constantly in and out of surgery and the doctors and nurses were removing one tube at a time for when they deemed it necessary. Xisuma had been taking care of Grians' cats while he's been in hospital. X had texted Mumbos' mum and asked her to take care of his pets, which she thankfully did. </p><p>Xisuma had spent everyday when he got a ride over looking over Grian and Mumbo. Mumbo would always be awake and able to talk to him. Xisuma would only be in Grians' room for a few minutes when he did visit him. Only staring at his slowly rising chest. One day while visiting he glanced at some of the monitors. Everything form Grians' heart rate to his oxygen levels looked normal. Xisuma seeing his friend like that, in this state brought tears to his eyes. He thought of all the hermits as family, they were all really close.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked into Mumbos' room, Mumbo talked to him first.</p><p>"Hey X.. How are you?" Mumbo asked.</p><p>"I..." Xisuma stuttered.</p><p>"X.. I know you're worried about Grian. We all are. But you also need to start thinking about yourself too. How long has it been since you've eaten something?"</p><p>"Just a few hours ago. Also, I'm perfectly fine. Just worried is all. Grian is like a little brother to me. It really hurts seeing him with a dozen tubes and machines on him." Xisuma sighed.</p><p>"I may not be able to see him. But I know it's hard. He'll be okay. I know it." Mumbo said with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." X said rubbing the back of his head. "The poor thing has been in a coma for nearly a week now. I'm hoping he wakes up soon."</p><p>"So do I. I just hear that he's getting progressively better but that he's also not in stable enough condition to be moved. I was told I'm able to leave today which is nice, but I'm just worried about Grian.." He said softly. He and X glanced at each other. "You do know I still can't drive right?" Xisuma said. "Yeah I know." Mumbo chuckled, "When I get up and get dressed we can go." Mumbo finished as he got up and put clothes on when X walked out of the room to let him do so. After Mumbo walked out, he checked out, signed some paperwork, and turned to X.</p><p>"Can we see Grian before we leave? I just wanna know how he's doing." Mumbo asked. Xisuma nodded and lead the way to Grian. As they walked into the ER they were scared to see Grian just laying there, limp as a noodle. A tube in each arm, oxygen mask on, semi shirtless for a machine to hook into it.</p><p>"I... I think I'm ready to go." Mumbo said turning around. Xisuma followed him out after giving his comatose friend another glance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had a nearby friend pick them up and drive them to Mumbos' place. Mumbo immediately walked up to his study and put his camera in front of him. He turned it on and started talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello everyone.. This is Mumbo and welcome to a.. rather serious video. So as most people might know, Grian, Iskall, Xisuma and I were all involved in a really severe car crash. Xisuma, Iskall, and I are all okay. I've spent nearly a week in hospital recovering, but I'm perfectly fine now. However, Grian is... still out of commission for we don't know how long. We've been told he's been comatose ever since the crash. So I've wanted to start a new thread on our videos. #PrayForGrian. He's slowly recovering but we're.. still worried. Alright. Bye guys." </p><p>He ended the clip,labeling it "Where I've been". Posting it to both his channels. He sighed as he walked out of his office. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>(Putting a time skip of 5 days because this is slightly murdering my soul. XD)</p><p> </p><p>Five more days have passed. Still no update on their friend in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>As afternoon came past, Xisuma got a call.</p><p>"Uh, hello?" He answered.</p><p>"Hi! This is Michelle at ***** Community Hospital. Is this.. Let me look at my notes.. Uh.. X?"</p><p>"This is he."</p><p>"I have some update news on your friend."</p><p>Xisuma's eyes widened as he looked at Mumbo. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing bad. We just wanted to call you and tell you that he's awake, still in ICU but he's awake if you want to visit him."</p><p>"Thank you so much." Xisuma said ending the call. "X? What happened?"</p><p>"Grians' awake." He replied. Mumbo smiled, "Before we run up to him, is anyone streaming?"</p><p>"Uh.. Looks like.. Tango, Zed, and Impulse are. They must be doing a collab." Xisuma explained.</p><p>"Log into hermit chat with me." Mumbo said quickly, him and X grabbing their phones and opening the hermit discord.</p><p>They both then logged into hermitcraft after pulling up the ZIT's streams.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MJ&gt; Grian's awake!<br/>&lt;X&gt; We're going to visit him now.<br/>&lt;Doc&gt; AWESOME! Tell him we said hi!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two looked over at the three's reactions. </p><p>Z: Oh my god guys..<br/>T/I: What?<br/>Z: Have you looked in the discord? It just blew up.<br/>T/I: What why?<br/>Z: Oh my gosh...<br/>T/I: What Zed? Spit it out.<br/>Z: Grians' awake...</p><p>ZIT were absolutely speechless. Zed left his room. Tango sat there not talking. Impulse got up and left his room after a minute. </p><p>T: I.. Guys.. Mumbo, X go to him, tell him we said hi.</p><p>Mumbo nodded at X and they both walked out of his home and caught a ride to the hospital. They were told he was still in ICU so they went there first.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked in, the doctor walked out of his room. </p><p>"Oh hey boys, here to check on your friend I presume?"</p><p>"Yeah, how.. How is he?" Xisuma asked.</p><p>"Oh he's fine, he'll be even better when we're able to take the IV tube out and take off his heart monitor."</p><p>X and Mumbo smiled and walked over. They smiled when they saw that Grian was sitting up, but not completely. The mask was replaced by a small tube, like what Scar uses, and the wires in his chest were removed. He had bags under his eyes despite being asleep for nearly two weeks. His head was turned towards the side so Mumbo and X went around to that side quietly and put a hand on his. </p><p>"Hey G-Man." Mumbo said quietly.</p><p>Grian fluttered his eyes open and gave a weak smile, "Hey Mumbo Jumbolio." He said weakly.</p><p>"Xisuma is here too." Mumbo said, Grian turned his head towards X and smiled again, "Hi, Ecks-eye-zooma." He chuckled a little. "Hey Gee-arr-ian." Xisuma replied with a small smile.</p><p>"He's been by your side this entire time, I was here for when I could be." Mumbo said, "And everyone has been worried and wondering how you were."</p><p>"If we can be honest with you Gri.. We were worried that you weren't ever going to wake up. It scared all of us." X said with his voice cracking a little.</p><p>Grian just looked at him, not exactly being able to move anything a lot because of the anesthesia. Mumbo clutched Grians' fingers a little. Grian smiled at the feeling and did the best he could to do the same. "Thank you.." He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut again, his weak grip releasing on Mumbo. </p><p>"He fell asleep again. He'll be okay." Mumbo sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One week later, Grian was moved to a regular hospital room, the heart monitor was removed and replaced with a small finger one. When Mumbo and X walked in one day, they interrupted Grian while he was eating.</p><p>"Mmm.. Oh hey guys. What's up?" He said with a smile.</p><p>"Well not much, we wanted to come up and see how you've been doing. You've been in here for nearly a week. How're you liking hospital food?" Mumbo said.</p><p>"Not the best, haha. You know what I really want at this moment?" Grian said putting down his drink.</p><p>"What's that mate?"</p><p>"I honestly want some Ice Cream. I'm just in that kind of mood." He replied moving the tray from his lap and sitting back in the bed. </p><p>"How're you feeling?" X asked.</p><p>"Shoulder still hurts a little but that's only because that was my most recent surgery." He said pulling the back of his sleeve down to reveal the small patch. "Yeah it was apparently like a slightly torn ligament or something." </p><p>X and Mumbo exchanged a glance.</p><p>"On the bright side, I'll be able to leave soon. I'll probably have to come back and get a fifth surgery for my leg but it's fine." Grian added.</p><p>"What do you mean probably?" Mumbo chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, they can't decide if I need a surgery done on my calf or not because it was only slightly injured. I start PT next week. Hopefully I can get walking again then be able to leave." Grian replied moving his legs a little, "I may be able to move them slightly, but they can't exactly hold my weight, cause you know.. Been comatose for two weeks and still sitting in a hospital bed another week later. But enough about me, how're everyone else?"</p><p>"They're alright."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a full week of PT, Grian was clear to leave. He turned on his phone and called Mumbo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mumbo! I was clear to leave can you come meet me in my room?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a bit."</p><p>"What about X?" </p><p>"Oh, I told X to go home. I'm fine and thinking clearly now so he's able to do him stuff again. I'll see ya in a bit mate."</p><p>"See ya!" And Grian hung up the phone and turned on camera when he saw Mumbo pulling in. Mumbo seemed to not have seen Grian standing outside because when Grian started recording to record his reaction, Mumbo stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"G-Grian?! Oh my gosh, y-you're.."</p><p>"Did I blow your mind yet?" Grian asked cheekily.</p><p>"I... Yeah. Let's.. Have you been recording me?"</p><p>"Maybe." He said turning off the camera and putting his phone into his back pocket, they started walking back to Mumbos' car, "Can we get some food? I'm absolutely starved." Grian asked.</p><p>Mumbo smiled, "Anything for you, you little gremlin."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>